kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Openings (Gameverse)
Each major story or saga of the Gameverse has its own opening sequence, using a song from some other media and featuring scenes from the related story. Here is a collection of all the Gameverse openings. Openings Reach for the Stars (Operation: GALACSIA) Reach for the Stars (originally from Sonic Colors) is a song written by Cash Cash. It was used as the Main Theme of Operation: GALACSIA. Here is a link to the song, but only the first part is used for the intro. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpHuG2hHmEo Lyrics and Animation: The song starts off when Nigel Uno is overlooking space from GKND H.Q.’s balcony. He looks to his left as Ava appears, and the two nod to each other before hopping off and landing in their ships. Take ooooff at the speed of soooound Nigel and Ava fly through a fleet of Irken ships, shooting lasers from their ships as they do so. Bright lights! Colors all arooouuund Nigel and Ava zip by the camera and give grins in slow-motion. I’m running wild, living FAST… and freeee The screen cuts to Jirachi, Jeremy, and Gabe, and the Wisps playing tag on Planet Wisp. Got NO regrets inside o’ meeee! A laser zaps beside them, and they look to see where it came from. Not looking baaack! Not giving uuuuup! The screen cuts to Tallests Red and Purple, standing atop their stage as they bow to the cheering Irkens. Not letting goooo, I keeeep ooon ruuuunnin’ They exchange glances and smirk evilly before bursting into laughter. Behind them, Zim and GIR exchange disbelieved glances. I’m gonna reeeeach for the staaaars Ava jumps out of her Heart Star and lands on Planet Flora, smirking as a Rocket Wisp flies around her. Although they LOOK pretty faaaar! Dib beats away Irkens on Planet Secco, as a Drill Wisp comes up from the ground, and a Laser Wisp zips around before knocking Dib down. Iiii’m gonna fiiind my own waaaaay Luvbi blows away more Irkens before smiling at the camera, and the Flame and Spike Wisps fly beside her. And take a CHANCE on todaaaayy! Kweeb shoots the feet of some Irkens and dodges some as they dive at him, and the Shrink and Clear Wisps fly beside him. The sky with stars so briiight! The colors FEEL so riiight! Spyro zips across a racetrack on Avalar, then Marine speeds across Aquaria’s ocean on her waterbike. I’ve neveeerr feeelt like this, I keeep ooon RUUUUNnin’! The camera zooms up to Nightmare Land, inside the factory as Darkrai glares at the camera. The sky with stars so briiight! The colors FEEL so riiight! The screen cuts to Sectors V, W, and L cheering away, as Dimentia stands over the Earth with an evil smile. Just take my hand, we’re gonna REEEAAACH for the Staaaars toniiiiight… Nigel and Rachel land on Star Haven as Jirachi and the Wisps surround them. The two smile at each other and take hands before leaping into the heavens. Toniiiiiiiiight..... The Wisps form the title, Operation: GALACSIA. Towards the Light (Operation: DUTCHMAN) Towards the Light is a song written by The Babystars, and was used as the 3rd opening of One Piece. In the Gameverse, it is the opening for Operation: DUTCHMAN. Here’s a video with the song. The English version is used. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5svxuS3L9_s Lyrics and Animation: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaaah! The screen shows brief portraits of Nigel, Rachel, Violet, Facilier, Kade, then Eva. The camera pans away to show Eva at the top of Sweet Revenge’s sails, before she runs and dives into the ocean. I think back to the time when my search first began I left behind those shores of sand For the endless, everlasting world out there! After diving, Nigel and Kade, who are standing on the railing, get hit by her large splash. The camera scrolls around the ship, showing Wally and Violet throwing up in the ocean, Fanny shaking her head in disbelief while cooking food on a grill, and Rachel and Abby giggling as they were sunbathing. The camera scrolls up to Stickybeard, who looks humored by their antics as he looks at the sky reflectively. I know that with this burning passion driving me Some day, somewhere, I’ll finally See the light I have searched for eeeeveryyyywheeeere! Eva and Marine the Raccoon ski across the waves with waterbending and a waterbike, and when they launch up a massive wave, the two have a wonderful view of the horizon, where the morning sun shines bright. When the summer sun is shining Shaking the sails of my heart, I know (Fly away, glum blue sea…) Eva Roberts lies on the ship’s keel, watching the sunset. She looks at the Manaphy Egg she holds to her chest, then looks at the sea again. A brand new world that had been hiding Has opened up its doors for me to go (Fly away glum blue sky…) Nighttime falls as the operatives are asleep on the ship’s deck. The sky becomes darker, so they all begin to awaken. Swaying in the troubled waves From all despair I can be saved! The kids quickly defend their selves from the Kraken’s tentacles as rain pours down. Lightning flashes over the Flying Dutchman as the camera scrolls up to Davy Jones. For the horizon on the other side is Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, is whaaaat I aim foooor! When the morning sun begins to light up the storm, the Manaphy Egg, which sits on the keel, glows as a being forms. And though I traveled far from where my search began Over seas of green and shores of sand Through the endless, everlasting world out there! The kids run through a jungle as Fuzzies chase them, then fight some Cursed Fish jumping out of waterfalls, and Marine cheers as she rides the Wedgiesaurus Rex. I know that with this burning passion driving me Some day, somewhere, I’ll finally See the light I have searched for eeeeveryyyywheeeere! Eva leans on the ship’s railing and stares at the sea, and is joined by Oshus. They watch as sea creatures joyfully leap out of the ocean, concluding with Manaphy, who flies at the camera with a bright expression. The title Operation: DUTCHMAN is displayed. Viva Namida (Firstborn Prequels) Viva Namida is a song written by Yasuyuki Okamura. It was the opening to the anime Space Dandy, and is used as the opening for the Firstborn Prequels. The animations mostly revolve around Final Preparations. Here is a link to the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yd4Qm5kQRTM Lyrics and Animation: The song starts as the KND logo presents itself floating through space, with the KND Moonbase in the background. These days, I don’t know where I’ve come from Rachel, Nigel, Eva, and Violet are walking under a starry sky as silhouettes, and their other friends shortly appear as well. I’ve forgotten the ways of love ‘cause it’s been a while. At the same time, Nolan, Danika, Scarlet, and Lehcar are walking from the opposite way. Both teams encounter each other and stop with surprise. For us, life is five minutes’ introspection Paddy and Shaunie are running as a giant Fanny chases them. The camera scrolls up into space as Ava and Kweeb are flying through a fleet of gold Death Eggs. You’re real pushy, but when your jewel is taken away While Harvey and Angie are fighting, they look outside their treehouse window as a thief makes off with their wood, and Sector W begins to chase them. Your beauty is touched by sadness Sector W gasps with fright as they see an army of planks, with Johnny and Plank 2x4 at the top. Sometimes sending tears flying with a wild sha-lalu-la Dimentia desperately chases a shooting star, but when she’s about to touch it, it scatters into smaller stars. She stands in place and starts to cry. Looking at the shooting stars, it’s simple At the same time, Nolan is looking down in depression, but feels Danika’s hand on his shoulder. We’re all human. She points ahead as the heroes charge to them, and all the other child villains are standing ready. Viva tears, it’s okay for them to overflow, baby They’re not wasted! Rachel, Nigel, Violet, Eva, and all the others are dashing across a field of Sentinel Clones, desperate to reach the base. Can’t stop, I love you like this The heroes reach the base and gasp in shock. Tears, tears, that’s right! Team Brotherhood, Lehcar and Scar, and the Toxic Four are ready for battle, with Team Gnaa above them, and Negatar Gnaa towering high in the heavens. Those tears, will you leave them to me? When you fall, get right back up again Rachel starts clashing with Lehcar, while Violet claws with Scarlet, Ava dodges Nolan’s missiles, and Kweeb evades Danika’s feet. Let’s go together! Tell me “This is the best” again Kami fights Cad Bane while Marine and Elijah flinch after being caught in the closet. Tears, tears, goodbye! The Kids Next Door are standing victorious, but Jar Jar blocks the camera just then, forcing them to tackle him. The song ends with Rachel standing alone on Moonbase balcony, staring at the starry heavens. Just as well, Dimentia is on Earth and staring up at them. Departure! (Viridi Saga) “Departure!” is a song made by Masatoshi Ono and is the main theme of Hunter X Hunter. In the Gameverse, it serves as the intro to the Viridi Saga of the Nextgen Series. Here is a link to the English version. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aliCShrYZE Lyrics and Animation: The sun rises over a shadowed structure, which is revealed to be Sector V Treehouse. Now it’s time for us to take a stand Open up our eyes and see the world Cheren Uno wakes from his bed and looks outside. Sheila Frantic stands at the top of the treehouse. Make all of our wishes come alive While we’re hand in hand! Nebula looks out at space from Star Haven as shooting stars fly by. Cheren raises the Master Sword skyward as all his operatives cheer. The camera pans to the sky as Kids Next Door: Next Generation is displayed. When you’re far away Know that you’re still in my heart Fybi Fulbright flies in the heavens with Anthony riding her hair, both smiling. And that’s not going to change You should have known that right from the start Rachel Uno hugs Cheren as they stand before a blinding vortex. She pulls away to show him smiling. You can smile, my friend! Don’t you worry yourself Cheren’s Master Sword clashes with Nerehc’s Devil Sword, their swings rapid as red and purple flames engulfed the screen. You can come with me! Sheila and Mason race through a jungle of grass hand-in-hand, Sheila dragging Mason as the boy stumbled on his feet. Just take my hand and hope That this will never come to an end Nolan York looks at Yuki and Crystal Wickens at his sides, the camera rotating to reveal Dracula’s gang before them. Now it’s time for us to take a stand Open up our eyes and see the world! Sheila punches Light Spheres at flying Nutskis, followed by Maddy Murphy grabbing a Teen Ninja and tossing him at another. Make all of our wishes come alive While we’re hand in hand! Anthony stomps the ground and propels the Forces of Nature into the air, leaving Fybi to blast them with a charged arrow. (You can smile!) It will never be too hard for us That we’d just call it quits Cheren gasps and looks up: Arlon and Phosphora stand on a perch and bow to Goddess Viridi, who stands at the top with the sun at her back, her eyes glowing with malice. We will never fall We'll be standing tall Cheren grabs the Master Sword off his back and runs to the villains. It cuts to him making a pose as the camera zooms out to show all the Kids Next Door. Endless Possibility (Operation: MASKED) Endless Possibility is a song by Jaret Reddick, used as the theme to Sonic Unleashed. It is used as the opening to Operation: MASKED in the Gameverse. Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwXEGLg7oKU Lyrics and Animation: The sun is rising over Cleveland, Virginia in Termina, and Cheren Uno is falling from the sky (looked like a small comet from far away). He crashes into Sector V’s treehouse, startling awake, and the six unfamiliar operatives are shocked by his appearance. All of them look out from the balcony when a horde of demons are marching their way. This is my escape! I’m running through this world And I’m not lookin’ back! They all jump out of the treehouse—Harry shoots his slingshot, Celeste grabs demons with her rope, and Thomas shakes the ground with his hammer as Cheren runs at the demons, sword drawn. ‘Cause I know I can go Where no one’s ever gone And I’m not lookin’ back! The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. shoots down pirates in Aerial Defense 2, then Cheren and Celeste ride Carnivilia’s roller coaster, then the camera cuts to Cheren and Melissa soaring across a breeze using Pirates’ Sail. But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? Cheren puts on the Wolf Mask, transforms, and runs across a blizzard snowfield. Nerehc wakes up in a dense jungle, and confusedly meets the Happy Mask Man. We’ve all gotta start from somewhere It’s right there for me! The possibilities are never ending! Cheren opens a chest and raises the Bananarang. The camera briefly cuts to Miyuki/Majora standing before a portal, then Cheren surfing across the Dimensional Byway. I see it… I see it… And now it’s ALL within my reeeaach! Endless Possibilityyyy! Cheren launches to two Hookshot targets in two clips—the camera cuts to the Remote Bananarang flying across a chasm. It then cuts to Cheren diving into the trench on Tortuga. I see it… I see it, now It’s always BEEN inside of meeee! And now I feel so freeeeee Ninja Cheren leaps buildings across the Leaf Village, Sackboy Cheren unravels to a strand and slithers through a tunnel. Merida miraculously leaps up the Fire Falls. Endless possibilityyyy Endless possibilityyyy Endless possibilityyyy Endless possibility! Clips are shown of Cheren underwater fighting Eelion, Kellie’s Ballet Spin catching fire, the pirate ship sailing in the Land of Treasure, and then Captain Slag(?) cheering with his pirates. The camera pans away from Earth, with the moon and Moonbase hovering in the background. Majora’s Mask appears, and Operation: MASKED is displayed. Every Time You Leave (Big Mom Saga) Every Time You Leave is a song by Karma. It is the Opening Theme to the Big Mom Saga in the Nextgen Series (and also Sector KB’s theme). Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRONeW9J-TU Lyrics and Animation: “HIT IT!” Numbuh 2=1 yells. The Sector KB members dance on a stage under colorful disco lights. The screen cuts to Sector W7’s treehouse, then Sector JP’s, and shows IC, RZ, and Sector V after each drum beat. Every time you come to me You only make me cry When Kirie tries to get her mother’s attention, Kuki ignores her as she leaves the house. No more worries, forget all the pain The days of passions and lonely nights Suki Crystal gapes at Jack Frost, who appears in a snowfield. He holds his hand out as Suki skips up to him. By the way I come to you Though you made me cry Cheren holds a note as he stands on a snowy street. He looks forward as the scenery morphs into a beach, and Zanifr Mimchi sits on a rock. All the sadness, forget all the pain The nights of passion, the joyful lights Mocha and several giant children run around the playroom with smaller kids on their heads. Monet stands in the dark hallway, watching them and taking notes. Feel the heartache inside yourself And walk out of my life Lee Andrew sits alone outside on a windy night. In a mirrored scene, a blue-haired girl sits alone inside a glass capsule. You are the last thing on my mind now And I know I will survive! Chimney throws a Frisbee at Karin as both their teams are playing on a beach. A shadow falls over their world as they all look up. The camera zooms up to shadowed versions Caesar’s crew, Tachyon’s Army, then the Big Mom Pirates. Every time you leave, I feel so fine I was crying all the time! Fat Jack blows Sector W7 away with his bouncy belly. The camera cuts to Rumpel Stiltskin standing victoriously over a mountain of toys. I can’t take more of you, no I can’t take And you make my heart break Jinta and Ruby throw rapid punches at each other in a boxing ring. Crystal Wickens leaps above Monet and slams her staff down on her. Every time you leave, I feel so fine I was crying all the time! Lee Andrew holds Wendy’s hand as they run through a base, avoiding lasers. Karin leaps forth and slams her foot against Hannibal Bean’s armor. I can’t take much more of you, no I can’t take And you make my heart break! April Goldenweek faces Nya LaMar in a dark forest, clutching her paintbrush. Sandman holds his boomerang as he faces Caesar, who is floating in midair and grinning wickedly. The camera cuts to Sector KB dancing under the disco light as the camera rotates around them. It shows a screen-cap of W7 sliding down the waterslide, JP playing tennis, and Sector IC screaming as they ride Santa’s sleigh. On the final notes of the song, Cheren Uno walks away from Zanifr, smirking as he holds up his hand to show his Triforce mark. Zanifr chuckles and looks at the sun. Kids Next Door Nextgen: Big Mom Saga is displayed. Dreams of an Absolution (Operation: NECSUS) Dreams of an Absolution is a song by Lee Brotherton, and was used as Silver’s Theme in Sonic 2006. It is the opening for Operation: NECSUS, and also the theme song of the King Family. See the whole song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZBctzSajNI Lyrics and Animation: The screen shows the Great Clock and slowly pans away; parts of the clock glow blue on the otherwise dark structure, and the empty space glows blue around it. His body shadowed, Jagar King stands on the clock and stares into space, clutching his Chrono Staff. MaKayla, also shadowed, walks up from behind and takes it. In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your troubles, are they all what they seem? Nebula stands on Star Haven, gazing at the sparkling stars. Look around you, then you may realize All the creatures saw with the light Her hair blowing, Nebula looks behind her. The GKND treehouse stands tall as her many subordinates are partying. And I might know of our future But then you still control the past MaKayla is walking alone in a dark-blue subspace as Clockwork’s projection appears behind her. Only you know if we’ll be together Only you know if we shall last Vanellope is panting tiredly as her body glitches. The sky glows blue above her as the Zoni descend. ‘Cause every night, I will save your life! And every night, I will be with you! Mocha punches her arm in the air after being admitted to KND. Nebula smiles to Vweeb on her shoulder, then to Bender who puts an arm around her. ‘Cause every night, I still lay awake, And I DREAM: of an Absolution! Tachyon stands at the top throne, and the camera scrolls down to his Tachyon’s Army subordinates, who smirk. Bombfire rains all over Coruscant as Team Vweeb tries to hurry through. Before they can make it to the capital, Vendra and Neftin appear in their way. In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your triumph, and all you’ll ever be A young Vendra stands alone in her bedroom, then turns around to gaze at a pink portal. Look around you, then you may realize Happiness lies trapped in misery Dimentia stares with remorse as her homeworld becomes a wasteland of war. And who knows what of our future? We can all try to change our past In Moonbase, Cheren gazes worriedly at the stars. In her prison cell, Dimentia looks down in regret. Only you’ll know if you’ll be together tonight… A bright blue portal opens behind MaKayla, who stands still to let it swallow her. The screen is bright for a few seconds. ‘Cause every night, I will save your life! And every night, I will be with you! Neftin throws his ball-n-chain at Nebula, but Jerome blasts and knocks it away. Dillon grabs a weakened Vanellope in his arms, glaring at the Zoni. ‘Cause every night, I still lay awake, And I DREAM: of an Absolution! Dimentia and Dimentio turn around, outreaching their arms to each other as they drift away in a black space with a dark-pink light. And you’ll seeeeeee! Nebula’s hair breezes behind her as she stands on an asteroid. Why you’ll beeee! Vweeb stands proudly on his own asteroid. That this is my dreeeaaam… MaKayla smiles warmly, sitting in the Chamber of Twenty Keys. ‘Cause every niiiight… And every niiiight… The screen shows clips of a cheering Sector V, W7, Sector DR, Kayla and George nodding. I will dreeeeaaaaaam! Nebula pumps her fist in the air as her army of intergalactic operatives cheer behind her. Operation: NECSUS is displayed in the sky. Evidence (Fairy Sisters) Evidence is a song written by Daisy X Daisy, used as the 7th opening of Fairy Tail. In the Gameverse, it is the opening to Fairy Sisters. Here’s a link to the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUVEsbKeV5k Lyrics and Animation: Lapis Lazuli opens her eyes and flies away from the camera, joined by Mavis and Aisling as they all glow. They glide into the starry sky as shooting stars, projecting the title Fairy Sisters in the form of glitters. From a bright white background, the girls fly up to the camera with vibrant smiles, and the camera turns to reveal a landscape of pink clouds. I’m always looking for proof of my existence And I realize that it’s been in my right pocket all along Lapis is sleeping in her mat, cuddling 3-year-old Mavis beside her while the morning sun shines in their window. Zeira runs into the room screaming as a white wolf chases her, and the two girls lazily wake up when the wolf transforms into a kitten. It’s a clear, blue sky today Which makes the world look transparent Mavis, Lapis, and Aisling are running joyfully across a sunny beach, with Aisling in the back before she turns into a wolf and runs ahead of them, giggling. The three girls are later dancing on the ocean under nighttime, projecting an encircling rainbow as wind and leaves breeze around them. For me who always gives up, saying “I’ll never find it” And for you who always comforts me by saying “It can be found” Mavis stares regretfully at the graves of her parents. Lapis reaches forward longingly as her father draws away in darkness, along with Lunaria. There is no change to what it means to live Aisling walks alone in darkness, trying to outrun a giant looming hand. The Fairy Sisters’ images flash as they all whip around agape, and the camera zooms across an army of Gems and Inferi as Yellow Diamond and Zeref tower over the landscape. Medusa rises behind them in her goddess form, and the Fairies growl determinedly before flying forward, lit with magic. If this melody on the verge of breaking Can spin out just one true note Yellow Diamond blocks Mavis’s magic beam with her shield, then slashes an airwave from her diamond sword, Aisling dodges Zeref’s Death Cloud and tries to tie a tree around him. Lapis glows with power and creates a giant water colossus of herself, slashing the Irken ships as they explode. Even if everything I believed in so far is a lie Zeira cries in despair before the ruined orphanage, and the grassland around her is black and dead. She looks up when a hand is held down beside her. It all wouldn’t matter The sun shines on the Fairy Sisters, who are standing behind her. Zeira takes Mavis’s hand and stands up. Legend of the Seven Lights Yeah Break Care Break! (First Four Sagas) Yeah Break Care Break! is a song written by Mori Yuriko, and was the ending song of Dragon Ball Z Kai. The song is used as the opening for the first four sagas of Legend of the Seven Lights. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuW-DVvrdOg Lyrics and Animation As the sun rises over the world, the camera cuts to Sheila, Maddy, Nolan, Rupert, Emily, then Cheren. Live your life, don’t stop until it’s done Once you live for love then you’ve already won! Cheren flips and lands in his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R., speeding across the road and toward the sunrise. When I look up at the infinite sky I never thought that it could come to this Cheren smirks as the sun glints off his glasses, miles of road ahead of him. Just take my hand and together we’ll fly Let’s go, I know, how high? To his left is Wendy Marvell running like the wind, and Augustus Fizzuras flying overhead on his plane. SOOOOAAAAR above the clouds and see Such BEAUUUUUTY all around Fybi Fulbright guides the Angel Wing above the sea of clouds, and Sector V sails on the sparkling sea. This irreplaceable world needs us now We have to join in the fight Maddy, Drake Puncture, and Ratchet ride in Aphelion as Maddy looks worriedly, and Jessie and Sandy watch as a nuke drops into the ocean. The screen quickly cuts to Team Gnik, the Corporate Presidents, Team Medusa, then the World Leaders. LIVE YOUR LIFE like a rising sun! Give your all, don’t ever give up! Sheila crushes a band of Hoodlums with a giant Light Fist. Wendy blows down a group of GUN soldiers with a Cyclone Roar. When we’re together, I know we can win I have you to believe in! Rupert gives thumbs-up to Timmy and Hikari; Emily pats Sarah and Gary’s shoulders; Sandman shares a smile with Yuki and Wiccan. Live your life, don’t stop until it’s done Give your all, don’t ever give up Suki and Jack Frost blast ice beams at Hollows; Augustus cuts down Blackberry Guards; Nerehc Onu pants as he glares up at Medusa. All you need is love and to believe in yourself It’s easier when you believe Cheren parks the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. near a cliff and stares over the horizon. The camera faces up at the sun before cutting and zooming away from Earth, until the Moonbase was in view. Legend of the Seven Lights is displayed. Bad Apple!! (Art Saga) Bad Apple!! is a song written by Haruka, sung by Nomico. In Legend of the Seven Lights, it is used as the opening of the Art Saga. This video has the song, but only the first half is used for the opening. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzEUeWnV73U Lyrics and Animation: The scene starts over a city in Germany, where time is rapidly passing, day to night to day to night. Various clips of the city are shown, before the sun begins rising over a building labeled ‘Guertena Gallery’. The scene cuts inside, where many visitors are admiring the paintings and sculptures. April Goldenweek slowly walks across the center of the hallway. The people suddenly vanish when April makes it to a huge mural in a gold frame. Mesmerized by its appearance, April slowly reaches to touch it. Even in the midst of flowing time Look, listlessness dances ‘round and ‘round The minute her fingers touch, she is sucked inside, falling through water-like paint. April lands in a dark room, looking a few feet next to her at her cousin, Mary. They both look confusedly at the darkness. I can’t even see my heart, As it withdraws from me, and I don’t care A swarm of Colored Ladies half-stuck inside of canvases ravenously crawl after Apis and Aisa, the duo pushing open a door before slamming it on the lot of them. But if I don’t make a move, I keep being swept away through the cracks of time A horde of blue, zombie-like dolls gang up on Chimney, who punches and kicks every single one away. She turns and screams when a massive, red-eyed doll crawls out of a painting, its mouth wide open before it gnashes at Chimney. I don’t give a damn about anything around me I am me, and that’s all there is to it A group of headless statues search confusedly for Aeincha, whose head appears from the top of one of them. The others ram into that one, and they all fall down while Aeincha escapes. The scene cuts to April, who discovers a pretty red rose in a vase. Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing? My words are useless, even if I were to speak them April gasps when another hand touches the rose. Ib, a girl with brown hair and red eyes, smiles. They both look to the side as a painting lights up, of a sleeping man with lavender hair (Garry). Sadness only leaves me exhausted, And I’d rather live my days feeling nothing The scene cuts to a swamp, where sickly green mermaids are cozying up to Melody and Danny, who look terrified. The screen zooms in on a green, impish creature with antennas, who spits into a passing croc. Even if you told me those bewildering words, My heart would be elsewhere, not listening Ib, Garry, and Mary are running from a storm of Canvas Ladies, headless statues, and mannequin heads. Mary trips and cuts her hand on a glass shard, but her peach skin leaks like paint. If I were to make a move on my own, and change everything, I’d still turn it all black Mary furiously cuts a blue rose to shreds with a knife, tears spilling from her eyes. Ib later picks up the stem and stares blankly. Is there a future for someone like this? Do I belong in this world? Melody smacks the sickly-green Manaphy across the face. Aeincha stands on Chimney’s lap and smacks her, when the latter is sitting in a room of pink bunnies. The scene cuts to Ib hugging Garry, while Mary stares spitefully from the background. Does my heart ache now? Do I grieve now? I simply know nothing about myself Mary dashes up to stab Garry, when Ib jumps in the way, but Chimney takes the blow through her hand before punching Mary in the face, who flies back. Merely walking leaves me exhausted, So how could I care about anyone else? In a grassy meadow, the camera shows the back of an artist in white clothing, as he paints Mary on a canvas. After he draws the last line, the artist grips his heart, rasps, and falls dead. If even someone like me could change, Were I to actually change, I’d turn white Mary is on her knees inside a dark room, before an empty portrait. She smiles as she sews a doll that looks like April. She throws the doll beside ones of Sector W7, Ib, and Garry, and the camera zooms out to reveal the zombie dolls, Canvas Ladies, and headless statues behind them. The title Legend of the Seven Lights is displayed. Anima Rossa (Lazarus Saga) Anima Rossa is a song written by Porno Graffiti, used as the 11th opening of Bleach. In Legend of the Seven Lights, it serves as the Lazarus Saga intro. Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6W7cstyk9M Lyrics and Animation: The sun rises over the Pueblo de Niebla as Legend of the Seven Lights displays. If I could only fly like the swallows in the sky, Shooting straight towards the blue ocean… Django Diaz splashes into the pool of pink acid, falling until he emerges from the bottom end as a skeleton. He stares at his own boney claw with glowing red eyes. I wouldn’t have to go through this thorny road And get dirt and dust all over me The camera pans away as Django gazes up at Lucifer, who is mostly covered in darkness. The demon grabs Django in his claw and throws him back up through the Lazarus Pit. But I have no wings on my back And my legs get tangled and stumble It’s gonna be a long journey Carter Pewterschmidt gasps when Django emerges from the pit. The skeleton strums his new Mystic Guitar. But I’m a man, I’ve gotta keep pressing onward! As sonic waves flow from the guitar, Beat, Rhyme, Kaleo Anderson, and Kimaya Heartly fly out and land beside Django, all ready to battle. The fact that you’re here means that I know where my journey will end Harvey Harper runs down a flight of stairs, stationed within a sea of ghost hands as he chases Madotsuki. At the stairs’ bottom, Mado turns to him as her faces morphs into a grotesque form, which stretches to Harvey to grab in its blood-red mouth. You sparkle like the light that shines under my feet A young Madotsuki approaches a puddle and stares at her reflection. Mr. Dark appears and stands over her. Is this love? Is that what I feel when we’re together? Madotsuki is holding the hand of a dead person on the road. A swarm of Mutant Lums fly out as Ales Mansay flaps his cloak around himself. All I know is my body, my heart, suddenly can’t bear to leave you Kimaya leaps around and slices Heartless with her Keyblade, Beat and Rhyme roar soundwaves, and Kaleo stomps the Heartless with his giant size. I’ll be by your side Django holds his head down as he wobbles up to a cliff. The morning is still in progress. Until the end Madotsuki is still half-asleep as she walks up stairs, leading off the balcony of her 45-story apartment. I won’t let you go Kimaya’s hand grabs Django’s shoulder. The skeleton looks up and faces her. Until the end Madotsuki jumps off the balcony. Mr. Dark watches coldly as she falls. Until the end… Django smiles as the Gang members walk beside him, with Beat punching his shoulder and Rhyme hugging from behind. The screen cuts behind The Gang as it zooms out to reveal Pueblo de Niebla under the rising sun. Baka Survivor (CP10 Saga) Baka Survivor is a song written by The Ulfuls, and used as the second opening of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. In Legend of the Seven Lights, it is the opening for the CP10 Saga. Here’s a link to the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcFRExuCLqM Lyrics and Animation: HAI! Cheren, Panini, and Francis flash onscreen, before the camera cuts to a colorful stage where Sector V, Maddy, and Zach are dancing. Baka Survivor, survive (do it!) Baka Survivor, baby Ratchet throws a grenade to blow up some Nefarious Drones, and Rayman leaps out of the smoke as he smashes down on Mr. Dark. Spongebob throws a bowling ball to knock Dennis down, then the Baby Trio and Jar Jar appear in either corner and say “Baby.” Baka Survivor, win and move on (do it!) Baka Survivor, baby Sheila skies down an ice slope and sends Murfy and Globox flying when she crashes into them. Suki Crystal pops up below and sends her flying, then the icebender creates snowmen of Sector IC, in which Sheila falls into the Terry statue as her head replaces his. Whose fault is it that you’re this down? You’re always talking The screen flashes Sector V and shows clips from Son of Evil, Minish Door, and Code: XANA in the background. It then flashes Sector W to show clips from Anthony Ant, Scorched Wings, and Viridi’s Last Stand. You’re just putting up with me, aren’t you? Isn’t that true? Your face looks a little bit more happy sometimes, doesn’t it? It flashes Sector IC and shows MASKED, FROST, and Miyuki’s Dream. The screen flashes Sector W7 and shows clips of W7, CLOWN, and the Art Saga. It flashes Team Facilier and shows Negaverse, FAIL, and Orchid Bay Arc. When you buy clothes, right right Hey, look at that guy’s face! That’s what yours looks like! It flashed Sector JP as Karin and Jinta are fighting, Sector KB as they all pose in swan outfits, and Cheren surrounded by all his girlfriends, who lean toward him as he blushes. ALRIGHT! I’m gonna survive! Climb, Win! Spend the household income The camera cuts to Leslie Meijer, who sends a Tempest Kick across Enies Lobby’s street, followed by Lime Rickey who uses Iron Body to block Sheila’s punches, then Chris and Ernie engaging in midair kickboxing. B! A! K! A! S, U, R, V, I, V, O, R! The screen flashed the characters at each respective letter: The King, Red Eye, Morgan Uno, Ragaj Gnik, Megan Parker, Bob the Builder, Leslie Meijer, Ernie the Chicken, Joey Beatles, Lime Rickey, Rob Lucci, and Eldwin. Baka Survivor, move up in the world (do it!) Baka Survivor, baby Peridot flew with her heli-fingers and kicked her rocket boots at Vanellope, who rode them into space to kick Hannibal Bean in the face, earning a cheer from Spongebob, Peter Griffin, and Roger Smith. The camera quickly scrolled down to Earth as Rupert tossed Timmy and Hikari to hit the Titan Dweevil, the boy sighing with relief before his friends came down and crushed him, looking angry. Baka Survivor, fly high (do it!) Baka Survivor, baby Emily Garley ducked into a metal shield, and Sarah, Gary, and Sheldon panicked before Pipo Monkeys shot them with flamethrowers. Jessie Sidney blew bubbles at enemies everywhere, but his friends ended up caught in one and floated to the heavens. It’s a me-ism, Baka SURVIVOOOR-VIVOOOOR-vivoooor-vivooooor! Sunni Chariton performs a joyful dance before lashing a psychic whip at Morgan. The camera quickly pans away, showing Maddy screaming and burning with Armament fire, pans further to show Sugar screaming a soundwave, further to show Cheren in his Demon State, then once more to show Jar Jar in a superhero outfit. HAI! The screen cuts to the colorful stage again as Kaleo drops in and farts a gas cloud over everything. The first few verses of the song begin to repeat as Cheren is walking across a miniature Earth, baring a casual look as things happen around him. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. glides in the background, Ratchet pops up in front and ducks Spongebob’s bowling ball. Carla, Gonbe, and Sparky appear in either corner and dance briefly, then Mary, Ellen, and Madotsuki zip by the camera, wearing adorable smiles as they flash their knives, then zip away. Chibis of the Fairy Sisters appear, then are bowled over by Wendy Marvell in her bubble shield. Darkrai flies by as Drunkman, Mika is a little cartoon doing a jig, Gonshiri smacks Vweeb as they zip by, then Cheren stops and turns as the World Leaders appear in the sky, glaring at him. Baka Survivor, surrrr-VIVE! (VIVE! VIVE! VIVE!) On the center of the screen, Jar Jar points forward with pride, and the Seven Lights leap toward the camera, ready for action. Legend of the Seven Lights is displayed. Prophetic Dream Chasing (Opening Saga) Prophetic Dream (Masayume) Chasing is a song by BoA, and was used as the 15th opening of Fairy Tail. In Legend of the Seven Lights, it is used as the intro to the Opening Saga. This is the video with the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thOJqPmtiW4 Lyrics and Animation: Under a dark red sky, the army of the White Lotus, with Vaati and the Nextgen parents in front, glare at the army of Grand Inferi zombies (made up of deceased crossover characters from movies, games, and shows). The camera flies across the zombies, past the World Leaders on a cliff, and to the helmetless King, whose Octogan eye flashes. The screen cuts to Palutena leading the Seven Lights across a shining field. They stop and stare at Medusa, whose Thirteen Darknesses are behind her. Palutena looks sad, while Medusa looks resentful. Chasing a dream, you’ve gotten lost Deep in the forest of your heart The war ensues, Nolan battles Dillon Simmons’ zombie, Crystal battles Ellen’s zombie, Rachel cries and battles Nigel’s, and Dimentia dodges Starbursts from Dimentio’s grinning zombie. The camera scrolls up into Dimentio’s eye, depicting Lord English surrounded by emerald flames. A clear spring, clearer than a mirror Reflects a distorted smile MaKayla holds AlyakAm’s hands and smiles at her, while Ikuyim takes Miyuki and smiles. MaKayla is reflected by Bill Cipher, who smiles evilly as he stares at the Great Clock. Those rolling tears (Don’t Cry) are neither gold nor silver Cheren slowly walks into darkness and thinks of Panini, Francis, Merida, and Anthony. He approaches Zanifr, who shows Cheren a bed. Those ordinary tears (Fall From My Eyes) Even go unnoticed by the goddess Palutena takes Medusa’s hand, but the latter angrily pulls it back and walks away. The screen fades to King, who turns away from Ragaj. The King cries and clutches the Octogan tightly, looking up at a sunny sky. Chasing, chasing, a prophetic dream! Surpass your own personal best even more Anthony dodges Lucas Stonebuddy’s giant cubes, Sunni clashes her lightsaber against Jennifer Bush’s Sun Hands, Wendy blows a cyclone at Henry Churchill, scattering his papers. Dillon sends shadows all around to ensnare Daphne Anderson, and Sugar happily sings to the music, angering Felius Umbridge. Chasing, chasing, the present Become that picture of yourself And let the fire in your heart burn! Cheren, Nerehc, Death the Kid, and their friends race through Underworld Prison, attacking demons. Na na na na na na na- Oh!- na na na na na- Hey, Hey! (repeats) Sugar sings on a colorful stage- Sector W7 cheers. Anthony emerges mountains of rocks- Sector W and Team Gallagher cheers. Wendy runs in Fury Mode- Team Facilier cheers. Race through it, Hero! Sunni shines blue and summons Slifer the Sky Dragon- Sector IC cheers. Dillon goes into White Shadow Mode- Sector V and the Firstborn cheer. Jagar King and Ragaj Gnik face each other before the Time Gate, and the moment their staffs impact, the Gate flies open. Let the fire in your heart burn! Cheren Uno is at the front as all of the heroes gaze with sorrow at the dark sky. Stars disappear one by one, and Lord English is projected on the moon, his eyes flashing many colors. The title Legend of the Seven Lights is displayed. Sanctuary (Seven Lights: The Last) Sanctuary is a song written by Utada Hikaru and was used as the opening for Kingdom Hearts II. In the Gameverse, it serves as the opening for Seven Lights: The Last. Here’s a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTUq3Ik1GHM Lyrics and Animation: The sun rises over the ocean as Sheila Frantic stands aboard the Sunny Day, smiling at it. The camera fades to Haruka sipping tea on a backyard table, Maddy facing out a Newbase window, Wendy racing across a grass field, and Sugar singing on a neon stage—they all wore their post-timeskip clothes. The scene faded to Cheren Uno on the keel of the Noah, having not aged at all. Nebula appeared beside him, and one by one, so did his other friends. The ship sailed closer to the end of the First Byway. A light burst as thousands of new galaxies brimmed in the distance. Before they could take in the sights, the King Dutchman fired at them from above. In you and I, there’s a new land Cannonballs raining like meteors, the kids were blown off the Noah, scattered across the planets. Angels in flight… Fybi lands on an island in a sky of fluffy clouds, gazing as angels flew down under the sunlight. The camera zooms up to the sun as Calliope’s silhouette appears. A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Cheren stares with awe as Calliope opens her green eyes and smiles. The world flashes green as Calliope melts. Where fears and lies melt away Lord English appears in her place, wearing his neon jacket and top-hat. Lord English unleashes a supernova that blows Cheren down. Music in time… Cheren looks up as Vriska Serket stands over him. Behind her is Zanifr and Sanula, and the camera scrolls up to the other trolls. What’s left of me… What’s left of me now Melody Jackson is swimming under an ocean, seeing a light in the darkness. The light is revealed to be a giant blue egg, which hatches open. I watch you… fast asleep… A sleeping Manaphy is shown inside the egg. Arianna smiles as Celebi hatches from an egg in a forest. Midna wakes up from her egg and returns Dillon’s smile – the Firstborn were in their 2nd Age forms. All I fear… means nothing The Multiverse Portal is seen flashing its neon colors. The camera pans away as the portal is shown held in Bill Cipher’s hand. He clutches the portal as the screen whirls like a vortex, morphing into a green stairway. So many ups and downs My heart’s a battleground Cheren Uno is racing up the stairs, slaying demons in God Tier form. Under the stairs, Nerehc Onu mirrors his actions, slaying Hollows in his Fierce Deity form. When a Mega Persian leaps at Cheren, Sheila Frantic stomps it with a Light Kick. This is followed by Kimaya skating down the stairs and shooting Heartless with her Keyblades. The stairs begin to spin like a whirlpool as, upstairs, Caliborn is making them spin on a computer screen. The screen turns black as the Dimension Avengers flash in pairs: Luffy & Natsu, Ichigo & Naruto, Yugi & Ash, Ruby Rose & Allen Walker, Sora & Bo-bobo, and the Marvel Avengers. Afterwards, Cheren is shown with all his friends behind him as they near the top of the stairs. You show me… how to see That nothing is whole… And nothing is broken The kids view young Caliborn at his computer desk. Cheren glares, drawing his sword, but when Caliborn turns, The Thirteen appear to defend him. The kids charge forth. In you and I, there’s a new land Sheila collides her Sun Fist with Blackbeard’s Dark Fist, Kimaya and Xehanort’s Keyblades clash, Arianna’s brambles are decayed by Zeref, Dillon and Midna stare up at Madara’s Susanoo, and Zach and Baldy Bald engage in Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em Robots (much to Maddy’s dismay). Angels in flight… Yellow Diamond Fuses with the Blue, White, and Pink Diamonds, forcing the Earth Children to shield their eyes from the light. Nebula and Thanos face each other at equal height, surrounded by tiny galaxies. A sanctuary… My sanctuary, yeah Sheila Frantic is shown with her back against the sunrise, grinning and giving thumbs up. Suki folds her hands in prayer as gentle snow falls around her. Fybi is seen gliding through an empty galaxy. Jessie and Madotsuki are floating through a Sea of Bubbles. My fears… my lies… April Goldenweek is painting worlds on thousands of canvases. Kimaya twirls the Seven Key Ring on her finger. Zach Murphy and Jar Jar stand upon the Earth as Clownboy and Milk Man—again, Maddy sighed. Melt away… The Kids Next Door stand under an imposing shadow of Lord English. The title appears: Legend of the Seven Lights: The Last. Jump Up, Super Star (Newborn Saga) Jump Up, Super Star is the main theme song of Super Mario Odyssey. What better place for it to go in the Gameverse than as the intro for the Newborn Saga? Here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGQHQc_3ycE Lyrics and Animation: The song opens with a shot of Sugar singing on a stage, then to one of the KND amassed at Aquaria. It cuts to Nolan in the Sandmobile, then to Link on the Sheikah Sailor, with the camera panning around them. Here we go! Off the rails Don’t you know it’s time to raise our sails? Chimney drove the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. along the side of a track as her friends screamed. Sheila swung a Light Chain from a sail and kicked a Boogey Pirate. It’s freedom like you never knew! Wendy treaded the water and sped between a fleet of ships. Don’t need bags… or a pass Say the word, I’ll be there IN a flash! Carol showed off her laptop before the camera zoomed out to show the Sector $ team. Maddy’s fists met with Lucci’s claws. You can say my hat is off to you Hat Kid tossed her spinning hat as Cheren jumped off it. The camera cuts to Cheren being lifted by a Seaking wearing a hat. We can zoom all the way to the moon In this brave wide wacky world! Nolan glided under a jack-o-lantern sun, then it cut to him glide-kicking a thug, followed by Sebastian kicking the thug’s head. Jump with me, grab coins with me OH YEAH! Jinta sent a Sandbag flying, Misaka blasted a coin at some tanks, and Cheren raised his sword skyward before all the operatives. It’s time to JUMP UP IN THE AIR! Morgiana grabbed Nagisa and kicked up to the sky. Jump up, don’t be scared! Wendy leapt high over a pirate ship, the crew gazing up in shock. Jump up, and your cares will soar away! The Mustache Girl burst out of a building and sped off on a motorcycle. And if the dark clouds start to swirl Don’t fear, don’t shed a tear ’cause Link shielded his eyes from the blizzarding winds. I’LL be your 1UP GIRL! Ayri jumped out of Link’s slate and danced on the keel of the Sheikah Sailor. Jump up super high! High up in the sky! Fybi and Kiki soared across the sky with beaming faces. It cuts to buildings descending from the sky via portals. There’s no power-up like dancing! Link plays music for some dancing Minish, then it cuts to Cheren dancing in the same fashion. You know that YOU’RE the super star! No one else can make it this far! Sind kicked a giant soccer ball to a swarm of Egg Pawns, and Romeo burned down some Koopas with a flaming punch. I’m flipping the switch Nolan hit a “?” switch and won a Riddler Trophy. Get ready for this, SO! The Four Emperors’ pirate ships sailed imposingly over a shore. Let’s have… an Odysseeeeeyyy! Index held up an open book as a swarm of golden pages flew into it. Odyssey… ya see Victini twirled into existence, then disappeared. Odyssey… ya see Sind was standing in a tiny neighborhood surrounded by giant Minish and flowers. Odyssey… ya see! Link rapidly switched between a Santa Hat, Mario Mask, Thunder Helm, and Puzzler Mask. Odyssey… ya see! An 8-bit Sector KB was dancing on a screen. ODYSSEY… YA SEE! Affright aimed Horror’s Hand at the screen and flashed its eye. ODYSSEY… YA SEE! An impish pirate raised his sword as his crewmen raised theirs, among them Vaati and Mustache Girl. ODYSSEY… DLC! Index and Hoopa were munching a buffet of doughnuts. ODYSSEY, ODYSSEY! Sugar did a twirl and sung a high note. As the music ended, the camera zoomed away from the stage and partying operatives. It scrolled up to the sky as the title displayed: Kids Next Door Nextgen: The Newborn Saga. Monochrome Kiss (The Horrorverse) Monochrome Kiss is a song written by Sid and used as the first opening to Black Butler. In the Gameverse, it serves as the intro to The Horrorverse. The lyrics were actually copied from a fan-made English version that you can find here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXuEy3uZjzA Lyrics and Animations: Black clouds drift by the full moon as it morphs into a jack-o-lantern. A hand with an eye on its palm clasps the moon, revealing Affright’s glare behind it, and darkness washes over the earth. Nolan York looks up with a glare, half his body shadowed, and that half transforms into a smirking Revan Bane. I close my eyes The touch of your fingers Through monochrome The memory lingers Sandman and Wiccan stand atop a skyscraper. It cuts to them fighting shadowed thugs. You and me, I see A dream of blind destiny Nolan props his hand against an unseen wall, while a pool reflects his image in Revan’s form. And it’s into your arms I’m melting And it’s the first time I ever felt like this! Nolan ferociously battles Sebastian Michaelis, the camera zooming up on the butler’s red eyes, then Nolan’s mismatched blue and yellow eyes. You are the hand that’s dealt me The tempter sealing my fate WITH A KIIIIISS! Danika softly rubs Nolan’s cheek in bed, her eyes shadowed. She moves in to kiss him, but transforms into Revan’s psychotic form. And in a FLASH, the stars align! Mikoto Misaka charges and shoots lightning at some Nightmares. I search beyond the words, wanting a sign Caesar Clown whirls around with a grin, and Affright aims Horror’s Hand at the camera as it flashes. But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see A blonde boy is half-turned from the camera, then fully faces to reveal his hideous, vacant left eye socket. They tell a different story! A young lady gives us a kind smile, until a shadow falls over her blue eyes. So, take the REINS and don’t let go! The Sandmobile speeds through a black city, camera zooming in on Nolan’s mismatched eyes. I want this pain to scar deep, for I know Affright towers over an army of monsters, reaching Horror’s Hand as they charge forth. In spite of every sign crying this night to be true Dillon and Vanellope swiftly defeat Nightmares, Carol Masterson beside them as they gaze up. The sun will rise without you! Sandman and Affright face each other under the jack-o-lantern moon. So, here’s another kiss To tainted bliss A toast to empty promise Sandman throws a monster up for Sebastian to kick, and when another tries to ambush the hero, Misaka shocks it. A criminal rushes up to Sandman, but the hero slices his gut with his boomerang. With virtue pretending Love as our ending We fall by the light of the moon… Affright fires a beam from Horror’s Hand as the Sandman dives at him and endures. The energy flies everywhere and brightens the screen red. Nolan and Revan sit by each other on a bench in a dark, empty park. Revan closes his eyes and bows. Nolan turns into sand and blows away. Seven Rings In Hand (Index and the World Rings) Seven Rings In Hand is the main theme to Sonic and the Secret Rings, written by Runblebee. In the Gameverse, it serves as the theme to Index and the World Rings. Here’s a link to the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Md6q9EYsbAM Lyrics and Animation: Make beliefs reborn Myths and mind rethought Index looked up at a sky of shooting stars. A vision of Scheherazade appeared in the sky and closed her eyes. Question all that’s known Legends blurred and torn Hat Kid and Mustache Girl stand against a flaming background, not facing the other. The entire screen caught aflame. Make beliefs reborn Myths and mind rethought Scheherazade raised her shining staff as a book levitated, its pages turning quickly. Question all that’s known Legends blurred and torn Hoopa’s eyes glowed as he held the book, and the light grew brighter as seven colored rings flew around. The rings scattered and crashed onto various planets, with the Aqua Ring landing on Avalar, the White Ring on Superbia, and the Yellow Ring on Mushroom Kingdom. No such thing as fate for those who speed Killua ran with lightning speed and beheaded a gang of Krusha Kremlings. A path out of time instead of just livin’ it Lotte Yanson wrote in a book before hugging it and smiling. So many things erased before they begin Jack Spicer was cackling at Izuku Midoriya, who was panting on the ground, gritting his teeth. Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been Lord Vaati reaches up at a swirling portal, but it disappears, his eye filled with desire. Fortune fades like words in the sand Just like that, it’s nothin’ at all, just seams Nothin’ at all, just seams The golden pages blow in the wind as their words dissolve into dust. Lotte, Midoriya, and Killua are shown again as they become dust. The same fate becomes of Sector SA, sans Index. Fortune shines with seven in hand Back to fact, make real of all that seems Make real of all that seems Index shines as Nagisa and Killua swing a Tempest Kick, Morgiana and Midoriya ignite with flaming aura, and Hat Kid whirls her hat around herself and Lotte. The kids all stand together fiercely, with Goombella hopping on Nagisa’s shoulder, the boy blushing. Seven Rings in Hand Speed through nights with feet in sand Morgiana dashes forth and burns through a group of Egg Hammers. Seven Rings In Hand Wonders all under command Hat Kid tossed her hat and possessed a Kritter, then jumped out and possessed a Krusha, sporting a quirky grin with his sharp teeth. Seven Rings In Hand Wild with just one single hand Nagisa clutched a rubber knife, walking toward the camera with half his body shadowed against red flames. Killua did the same, his body up against blue flames. Seven Rings In Hand Arrowed hearts catch fire now Index opened her eyes and looked up, her face fading into Scheherazade’s, and green flames rose as her head became a green skull with matching eyes. Make beliefs reborn Myths and mind rethought Question all that’s known Legends blurred and torn The pages flipped through moving images of Jirachi chasing Gabe and Jeremy, Malladus drinking a bowl of tapioca, the Avatar and Negatar Colliding, and the Gate of Time opening. Seven Seas in Hand Speed of sound through sand The camera circles around Nagisa, Morgiana, Goombella, Hat Kid (who winks), Lotte (who blushes), Midoriya, and Killua. All our hopes and plans In one single hand! It scrolls up to Index, who raises the Gameverse book overhead as its pages shine. The camera zooms out to show them all, Hoopa floating above the book and raising a donut happily. The title Index and the World Rings displays. Category:Songs Category:Benders' Dawn Saga